The Birth of a Legend
by jikap
Summary: Taught by "The Professor" himself, the genin team that later would come to be known as "The Sannin" shouldn't have any problems with a simple chunin exam, right?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, slavery is wrong!

* * *

The Birth of a Legend

The chunin exams were supposed to be a simple matter for the genin team taught by the legendary ninja called "The Professor". Their teamwork and individual skills were second to none among the genin, all of them showing talent that usually only appear once every generation. In addition to this, the chunin exams were held in Konoha, giving them the home field advantage.

So why did they fail the second exam?

Their plan for the second exam had been simple, yet effective. Jiraya would run inn and engage the enemy, with a small arsenal of defensive techniques using his long characteristic hair to his advantage, he could fight for a long time, even facing three opponents.

Orochimaru would observe the fight from afar, find their weaknesses and then capitalize on it with a decisive blow. He would also be able to intervene should Jiraya be in any kind of danger that he couldn't defend himself from. As he was considered the strongest genin of Konoha, and already knew more than a dozen of techniques from his time spent with "The Professor", he would be no slouch in a battle either.

Tsunade, already showing herself to be a genius with medical techniques, would stay out of the battle if possible. Sneaking around, looking through the enemies abandoned backpacks, she was also tasked with finding the scroll they needed for the exam. In the few occasions where she was discovered, she would focus on dodging until the boys would come to her aid. As a genin, she had already gained a reputation of being nearly untouchable.

And of course, she would heal her team later to the best of her ability.

This plan was not the best plan maybe, but it worked for them, and they defeated anyone that they set their sights on among the genin. So how come they failed the exam?

Well, there was one major flaw in their plan that they didn't account for. That they could not account for, because they simply didn't have the knowledge or the information they needed to correct it.

At the start of the exam, they were given an earth scroll that they would need to keep safe from other teams. To pass the exam, they would also need to acquire a heaven scroll and take it to the tower in the middle of the "Forest of Death". With half the teams carrying a scroll of each type, and with some teams leaving their scrolls in a hidden place or loosing their scroll to another team, the chance of any team that they encounter is carrying the heaven scroll that they need, have to be considered less than 50%.

And they sent Tsunade to pick up the scrolls.

"ARGH! Not another Earth scroll! How many teams do we have to defeat before we find a heaven scroll!?" Tsunade fumed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

No matter how many teams they defeated, they either found an earth scroll, two earth scrolls, or the scroll were already lost to another team previously. As the fifth day were drawing to a close, they had defeated more than 15 enemy teams, and they only had 11 earth scrolls to show for it. The fact that they would soon fail the chunin exams were starting to sink inn.

"Kai!" Jiraya shouted, once again trying to dispel a genjutsu that didn't exist. Needless to say, nothing happened.

"Kuku, we already ruled out genjutsu yesterday, idiot." Orochimaru remarked, finding some amusement from his team-mate's frustration.

Not that he wasn't a bit frustrated himself, but Sarutobi had always preached that patience is a virtue, and they could always join the next chunin exam. Besides, staying as a genin would also mean more time spent learning techniques from "The Professor" himself. Not a bad trade-off, in his opinion.

"But this has got to be a jutsu of some sort! No one is this unlucky!" was Jirayay's heated response, and quite reasonable at the time.

Incidentally, this was Tsunade's first encounter with a game of chance.

"Nonetheless, this is reality. We can make another sweep around the tower if you want, but quite frankly, I can't see any way for us to pass the exam now." The black-haired boy told the others, as if it were just a minor annoyance.

"Ugh, whoever has heard of a Senju failing the chunin exam? I'll be the laughing stock of the family!" Tsunade despaired, somehow knowing that her luck wouldn't suddenly turn around in the last few minutes of the exam, and she was right about that.

They ended up spending the last few minutes outside the tower before a chunin came out to inform them that the exam was over, and that they had failed.

They didn't know it at the time, but this would later be widely recognized as the birth of "The Legendary Sucker".

* * *

AN: First Naruto fic, and not much of a writer either, but once I had this idea stuck in my head, I just couldn't leave it alone.

If my grammar is all over the place (it probably is), then feel free to be a grammar nazi & point out the mistakes.

Read & Review!


End file.
